A number of prior art electronic lock systems employ electrical or mechanical keys having a specific identification code. The identification code of a mechanical key such as the grooves and teeth cut on a metal insert to open a mechanical lock is physically identifiable and easily duplicated for use by unauthorized personnel. Similarly, the identification code of an electrical key such as a binary code stored on a magnetic tape strip which is affixed to a plastic card is easily identified and duplicated by electronic means.